1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hanger and travel case assembly for carrying haberdashery items, particularly, neckties and the like.
2. Background
Men's neckties and similar articles are particularly difficult to pack in a suitcase or grip and maintain unwrinkled when traveling. Typically men's suitcases and suit bags are not provided with suitable means for storing neckties to prevent them from being crushed or otherwise wrinkled while packed within the case or bag. In most cases the ties tend to slip to the bottom of the bag and are thereby crushed and disfigured by the weight of other articles contained within the bag.
Although certain types of necktie travel cases have been developed, those existing in the prior art are characterized as relatively bulky and cumbersome cases which take up too much room in the suitcase or grip and are not adapted to form a suitable hanger or rack for the neckties when the traveler reaches his destination. Accordingly, there has been a need for a travel case for neckties and the like which provides suitable support and protection for ties to prevent them being wrinkled or crushed, to occupy a minimum amount of space, be lightweight and to provide means for hanging the ties from a conventional coat rack or hanger bar when the travel case is removed from a suitcase or the like. The present invention meets these desiderata as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the following.